


If you Ever

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Illya counts stars.A response to the Drabble Challenge on MFUWSS
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	If you Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akane42me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane42me/gifts).



Illya tucked an arm behind his head. “Napoleon, do you count the stars?”

From his own sleeping bag, Napoleon mumbled, “No, why would I do that?”

“When I was a boy, my father told me that when you stop counting stars, that’s the day you start to die.” He looked over at Napoleon. “I’ve never stopped counting, but now I count for both of us.” He smiled up at the moon.

“If you ever decide to stop, let me know.” Napoleon reached out a hand. “I’ll start, because the day I lose you is the day I start to die.”


End file.
